Ma vie sans toi
by BobDaisy
Summary: Après leur victoire contre les Volturi, Tanya n'arrive pas à surmonter la mort d'Irina. Mais une rencontre inattendue pourrait bien l'y aider. Un OS sur Tanya qui a trop souvent le rôle de la méchante dans les fanfictions.


**Rappel ****: Tous les personnages (sauf Gabriel) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**J'ai remarqué que Tanya avait souvent le rôle de la méchante dans la plupart des fanfictions. Ce n'est pas juste, elle n'a rien fait à part dire qu'elle était attirée par Edward. Mais quelle fille normale ne l'est pas ? Elle, elle a juste eu le courage de le dire.**

**Alors, je lui ai écrit un petit One-Shot racontant comment elle a surmonté la mort d'Irina.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je marchais, non j'errais, dans les couloirs de la maison sans but précis tel un fantôme qui la hantait. Cela faisait trois semaines que nous avions triomphé contre les Volturi, trois semaines qu'Irina était morte. La tristesse qui m'envahissait ne voulait pas me quitter, ma sœur me manquait. Son odeur subsistait encore dans la maison et ça ne faisait qu'empirer la souffrance. Kate avait réussi à surmonter sa douleur, en grande partie grâce à Garrett qui nous avait rejoints. Mais moi, j'avais l'impression qu'une partie de mon âme m'avait quitté. Et le pire c'était de voir les autres si heureux, si amoureux. Je me sentais de trop.

J'entendis des rires qui provenaient d'une pièce voisine et Kate passa devant moi en courant, suivie de près par Garrett. Ils ne parurent même pas me remarquer. Je soupirais et continuais mon chemin. J'étais ravie que ma sœur ait trouvé son âme-sœur, elle la cherchait depuis si longtemps…Mais être entourée de deux couples commençait à devenir insupportable. Je comprends ce qu'Edward a dû ressentir pendant toutes ces années. D'autant plus que lui entendait toutes leurs pensées. Edward, pour lui aussi j'étais heureuse. Il avait une femme, un enfant. Depuis ma rencontre avec Bella le jour de leur mariage, tous les sentiments que j'avais pu un jour ressentir envers Edward avaient disparu, laissant place à de l'amour fraternel. Bella était vraiment une personne merveilleuse et j'espérais rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle un jour.

J'entrais dans la bibliothèque, où se trouvaient déjà Carmen et Eleazar, occupé à lire dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Carmen leva la tête et me sourit.

-Tanya ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Je ne répondis pas et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. L'horizon me parait lointain et vague. Je me demande où est Irina en ce moment. Est-elle au paradis ou en enfer ? Qui de Carlisle et Edward a raison ? J'ai toujours été de l'avis d'Edward, nous sommes des créatures du mal, nous brûlerons donc en enfer. Mais, ces jours-ci, j'espère de toutes mes forces que la théorie de Carlisle est la bonne. Irina ne mérite pas l'enfer.

-Je vais partir, déclarais-je soudain.

Carmen et Eleazar me dévisagèrent bizarrement.

-Tu vas chasser ?

-Non, je pars. Loin, je ne sais pas vraiment où.

J'y pensais depuis quelques temps déjà. Carmen se leva et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oui, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais. Dites à Kate que je l'aime.

Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de répondre et quittais la pièce. Kate allait m'en vouloir mais je ne voulais pas de grandes embrassades. Une fois hors de la maison, je me mis à courir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et cette douleur.

***

« Tilili tilili »

J'attrapais mon portable. C'était Kate. Encore. Depuis que j'avais quitté la maison le mois dernier, elle m'appelait tous les jours. Parfois je lui répondais, parfois non. Aujourd'hui je n'étais pas d'humeur à entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix alors j'éteignis mon téléphone. Je voulais être seule, me couper du monde extérieur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le comprendre ?

La nuit tombait dehors alors je décidais d'aller chasser. Je sortis du minuscule appartement que je louais et me dirigeais dans la forêt. Laisser mes instincs reprendre le dessus était agréable car ils dimminuaient l'importance des sentiments qui m'habitaient. Il faisait froid dans ces régions et trouver des animaux devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Au bout de deux heures de recherches sans résultat, j'abandonnais et commençais à faire demi-tour. Puis une odeur vint me chatouiller les narines. Ce n'était pas une odeur de sang, c'était l'odeur d'un autre vampire. Il était tout proche, à une centaine de mètres. Je me figeais et me mis sur la défensive, ignorant ce qu'il voulait. Il lui fallut un quart de seconde avant d'apparaître devant moi. C'était un mâle, grand avec d'épais cheveux bruns. Une drôle d'expression que je n'arrivais pas à identifier animait son visage. Il me détailla du regard, de ses yeux rouges comme le rubis.

-Et ben, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un comme moi dans les environs, déclara-t-il.

Il avait un léger accent qui m'était inconnu. Sa voix était calme, posé et, je ne sais pourquoi, elle me fit un drôle d'effet. J'accentuais ma position défensive, ignorant toujours ses intentions. Il rit, d'un rire pur et sincère. Le genre de rire que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps.

-C'est bon, détends-toi. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Je me détendis un peu, sans pour autant relâcher totalement ma vigilance.

-Je suis Gabriel.

Gabriel, le nom d'un ange. Ca lui allait tellement bien. Il rit à nouveau, ce qui me surprit.

-Et toi, vas-tu me dire ton nom ? Ou dois-je le deviner ?

-Oh, désolée. Je m'appelle Tanya.

Il me prit la main et déposa un léger baiser dessus.

-Tu as un prénom magnifique Tanya.

Etrangement, un frisson me parcourut lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent ma peau.

-Merci, murmurais-je.

Il plongea ses prunelles rouges dans les miennes. Une chaleur se répandit dans mon corps, fait anormal étant donné ma condition de vampire. En ce moment, je ne ressentais plus rien, je n'avais plus envie de rien. A part cet homme. Seul lui comptait. Il tendit sa main et je l'attrapais. Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, il m'attira contre lui et je vis ses lèvres se rapprocher des miennes. Son arôme m'envahit, il sentait si bon ! Lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent, je crus un instant que mon cœur allait se remettre à battre. Nous restâmes ainsi, debout à nous embrasser pendant longtemps. Enfin je pense car toute notion du temps m'avait quitté, la terre pouvait exploser, je ne m'en souciais guère. Il finit par se décoller de moi en me caressant le visage.

-J'ignorais que cela se passerait ainsi, que ce serait si rapide, chuchota-t-il, on me l'avait dit mais je ne voulais pas le croire.

-Je t'aime, répondis-je.

Son rire résonna dans toute la forêt. Je ne me lasserais jamais d'entendre ce son.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Tanya. Je l'ai compris avant même de te voir. A l'instant où j'ai senti ton odeur j'ai compris que je te suivrais au bout du monde.

Au bout du monde…Et changer de régime alimentaire, sera-t-il prêt à le faire ?

-Je t'invite à dîner ? Proposais-je.

***

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais rencontré Gabriel. Je lui avais tout raconté de ma vie. Ma transformation, mes sœurs, ma mère et sa mort, les Cullen, Renesmée, les Volturi, la mort d'Irina. Et lui m'avait tout raconté de la sienne. Humain, il était orphelin. Une nuit, on l'avait agressé dans la rue. C'était des vampires. Il s'était réveillé seul, ayant ses instincts comme seul guide. Il avait fait des ravages dans la ville jusqu'à ce qu'une femelle vampire le prenne sous son aile et lui apprenne à se contrôler. Cette femme était devenue comme une mère pour lui. Un jour, elle s'était fait tué par d'autres vampires. Il l'avait vengée avant de se mettre à errer sans but durant de longues années. Puis il m'avait rencontré. Et il avait renoncé à tuer des humains. Pour moi ! J'avais décidé de rentrer avant que Kate ne me ramène de force. Je lui avais dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. Depuis, elle était devenue insupportable, même à des milliers de kilomètres ! J'avais fini par jeter mon portable.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais prête à reprendre ma vie, sans Irina mais avec Gabriel.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Une petite review, peut-être ?**


End file.
